To live with this magic – for better or worse
by aeon369
Summary: Lucy is sick and is sent to Porlyusica to check up on what might be wrong with her, but it turns out that she not sick – but pregnant. But thanks to her magic Lucy must leave the guild to practice. It turns out that female Celestial mages must go through a special training to survive. Will Lucy succeed or will it be her end?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first on-going story. I hope you will like it.

 **Please tell me what you think :)**

* * *

The year is x795 – 21 years old.

Lucy and Natsu got together x793 - 19 years old.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **The difference is:**  
Set in a world of Tartaros attacked to come back to Zeref, but the book END doesn't exist and Natsu is just a ' _normal_ ' dragon slayer.  
Igneel died, Aquarius key is broken.

Natsu left the guild after Tartaros, he went to train.  
The guild is disbanded and Natsu and Lucy meet again x792

 _They didn't need to rescue Makarov and start a war, he showed up at Magnolia when everyone else did and the guild was once again back. After that they lived in a 'peaceful' word._

* * *

 **Chapter** **1 – to** **find out the truth.**

* * *

"Lucy, this is the third time today – and the fifth day in a row that you throw up. I will soon call over Porlyusica. This is not normal!" Natsu said and looked at the exhausted Lucy who was hanging over the toilet.

"Natsu, I just got the flu, this is normal. Go to the guild – I'm not much company right now and you know that. You have taken care of me for five days, Happy and the rest of the guild must miss you. Go and have some fun – please." Lucy said and looked up from the toilet.

"I'm not going to leave you when you are in this condition!" He said firmly.

"Natsu, please. I promise that I will let you take me to Porlyusica's place tomorrow if you go and have some fun today. I just want to sleep so I will not be much of company. Please baby." She whispered.

Natsu sighted. "Why should Wendy head out on a mission just when you get sick!? She could have healed you and then you would been on your feet four days ago!" He said and lifted her up in his arms.

"You know Natsu, Wendy doesn't need to stay home at the guild all the time to check on us all. She needs to go on missions just like us so she can afford to pay her rent. And I will be fine." She said and stroked his cheek.

He tucked her in their bed and kissed her forehead. "Okay, I will go to the guild _but_ I will not stay for long and tomorrow I will take you to Porlyusica's place. I need you healthy." He said and kissed her lips this time.

"Go and have fun, and say hey to everyone from me" She said and then went to sleep.

* * *

"Hello Natsu. Good to see you, the guild have been so quiet without you." Mira said and smiled at him. "Oh, Lucy isn't with you? Is she still sick?" She asked.

"Hey Mira. Yeah she is still sick. I'm going to take her to Porlyusica's place tomorrow. I wanted to take her there today, but we made a deal. If I went to the guild today and have ' _fun_ ' then she will let me take her to Porlyusica tomorrow. Not that I will stay here long, I'm worried about her." She smiled at him.

 _Even since Natsu and Lucy got together two years ago, he had become so mature. He doesn't fight as much in the guild and has become more carful on missions so he doesn't destroy as much as he did before. And when it comes to Lucy then he is caring, kind and soft. It so clear that he loves her._

"I will make one portion of chicken soup that you can take home to her. It should help." She said and smiled. "Thanks Mira. Lucy will certainly be grateful for this. She has no energy to cook. It's good that you taught me the basics a few years ago." He said and laughed.

"NATSU!" He turns around and sees Happy flying towards him at full speed. He collides into Natsu's chest. "Hey Happy." He said as he scratched Happy behind one ear.

"I missed you so much Natsu!" Happy sobs out. Natsu smiled at him. "I missed you to buddy. I thought you were with Wendy on her mission?"

"Natsu you are mean! I was with you and Lucy at her place until she became sick! She kicked me out since she didn't want me to become sick! I have stayed with Mira and Lisanna since Wendy and Carla are out on a mission."

"Oh, sorry buddy! I forgot that. I hate to see Lucy sick like this, it has been a tough week. If you want, you can come home tonight. We are going to Porlyusica's place tomorrow. Hopefully we can find out what's wrong with her."

"Really?" Happy asked and smiled. "Of course buddy! You want to know what's wrong, just like me."

The time flew away, and suddenly it was six o'clock.

"Ah, Happy! Let's go home. Now Lucy can't complain that I'm coming home. It's late." Natsu said. "Aye sir!" Happy said and began to fly towards the door.

"Wait a second Natsu." Mira said. He looked back at her confused. "You already forgot that you are going to take this with you?" She asked pointing at her chicken soup. "Ah, thanks Mira." Natsu said and took the portion with him and headed home.

* * *

"Lucy? I'm home!" Natsu said as he opened the front door. "I have some food with me to you that Mira made." He walked further into her apartment. He left her food in the kitchen and then went to the bedroom. She was still in bed, but was not sleeping. "Hey." She whispered to him when he came closer. "Hey baby." He said and kissed her forehead. "Did you hear me when I came?" He asked as he stroked her hair away from her face. She hummed in response. "Do you want to eat in bed or in the kitchen?" He asked her. "Here." He went to the kitchen and took her food. "Hey Natsu, here is no fish!" Happy whined. Natsu laughed at him. "Well Lucy hasn't been shopping for a while and you and I haven't been fishing so we have no fish at home. Sorry." Natsu said but continued. "Let's give Lucy her food and hope that she will get better soon."

"Aye sir!" said Happy and followed Natsu into the bedroom.

"Lucy!" Happy said as he flew up and landed on her bed. "Hey Happy, it's been awhile." She took the food from Natsu's hands. "Thank you."

For the rest of the evening was spent in Lucy's bed. They low there and talked about everything that came to their minds and eventually they fell asleep all three.

* * *

"Good morning beautiful." Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear.

"Morning" Lucy murmured. Natsu laughed lightly. "I go and fix a small breakfast to you. Then we head over to Porlyusica's place." Said Natsu and kissed her forehead.

After Lucy had eaten her breakfast and taking a shower, were they finally on their way to Porlyusica's place.  
"I'm nervous Natsu, what if I'm sick with something incurable!" Lucy said and looked worried at him. "Calm down Lucy, whatever it is, I will be here for you." He said and took her hand in his.

They knocked on Porlyusica's door.

"What do you want? I hate humans!" She shouted at them.  
"I'm sorry to bother you Porlyusica-san, but I need your help." Said Lucy and bowed.  
Porlyusica sighted. "Come in then." She said and walked back into her house.  
Once they were inside, Porlyusica threw Natsu and Happy out again. "I didn't say you two can come in. I will look into what could be wrong with the girl, when I'm done then you can come in." She said and closed the door.

"So, what is wrong with you?" She asked Lucy.  
"I don't know actually. I have been throwing up – but that's not what I'm worried about. I haven't told Natsu about this because I didn't want him to worry more than he already does, but it feels like my magic is disappearing from me. I'm exhausted, just want to sleep and I can barely feel my spirits anymore." Lucy said.

"I think I know what's wrong without even examining you, but I will do a test to be sure that I'm right." She said and went to work.

A few minutes later she knew what is wrong with her.

"I will call in those two and then I will tell you what's wrong." Porlyusica said and left.  
"Lucy are you okay?" Natsu said when he came in. She nodded at him.

"As I said before, I know what's wrong with you. And I have both good and bad news. The problem is that it's only one news but it's both good and bad." She said and looked at them.

Lucy looked horrified at her. "Just tell us what it is!" shouted Natsu.

"You are pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – to leave without goodbyes.**

* * *

"Pregnant?" Lucy whispered. She didn't understand, how could it be both a good and a bad thing?

"What the hell do you mean with that!" she heard Natsu shout out.  
"Really? Do I need to explain to you what pregnancy is?" Porlyusica said.  
"What? No! I mean – what do you mean that it is both a good _and_ bad thing? _How_ can Lucy being pregnant be a bad thing?" Natsu said.

"Simple." She said, and would just to continue when Lucy started talking.  
"I'm pregnant!? Natsu how can you not be surprised with this and shocked! Is it just me who have a natural reaction!?" She shouted.  
"Well, of course I'm surprised but I'm happy. I know we are young and that we didn't planned this. But I want a family with you. So how can this be a bad thing?" He said and looked at her before he looked at Porlyusica.

Lucy just looked at him. She didn't know what to say. "The reason why I said that it is a bad thing is because of her magic." She said and pointed at Lucy. "My magic?" Lucy said.  
"You are a Celestial Spirit mage." She said, as if that would explain everything.  
"So? What has her magic to do with this?" Natsu said confused.

"You really don't know?" Porlyusica asked Lucy. "Know what?" Lucy asked.

"Is you mother a mage?" She asked her. "Yes, she was." Lucy answered.  
"Was? You mean she is dead?" Porlyusica asked. "Yes she died when I was little." Lucy said. "That means she didn't do the training."

"Training? Please I don't understand." Lucy said and looked even more confused.  
"Listen to me, and listen carefully. I will explain everything for you. About your magic and the reason why it's a bad thing that you are pregnant." She said and watched all three of them. They nodded at her, asked her to continue.

"When a female mage becomes pregnant, she uses her magic without knowing it to protect the fetus. When the baby is born, the women will get back the magic they used to protect their child.  
Your magic is not the same. When a Celestial Spirit mage becomes pregnant, she doesn't use her magic the same way as the other mages to protect their fetus. You magic will disappear from you and will be taken up by your child. This doesn't mean that your child will get the same kind of magic as you, but it will lead to your death."

"WHAT" Natsu shouted! "There must be something we can do!"

"There is. Not many Celestial Spirit mages know about this, that's why there isn't many of you left. You have to head to the Holy Forest. There will you be able to use your magic to train. If you don't do this, then you will die. You will not die immediately – it will be like when you lost your mother.  
Your spirits know what needs to be done. They will train you magic, your body and your soul.

"You must decide if he will accompany you. I don't know you well enough to tell you what will work for you. This is not a vacation, it's training for your and your child's life. Will he strengthen you or weaken you – only you know."

"Lucy." Natsu said nothing else. His eyes told her everything. It was clear that he wants to follow her.

"I work best when Natsu is there to cheer on me. I know that if he doesn't come with me I will probably give up even though I can't." Lucy said and smiled at Natsu.

"Fine, you two have to leave immediately. You don't have time for goodbyes. I will go and talk to Makarov and tell him everything. You two should head home and pack a bag for the journey to the forest." She said and gave Lucy a pill. "This will help your magic until you arrive."

"Lucy, Natsu? What about me?" Happy asked sadly. Lucy smiled at him. "You come with us, of course" She said and that made Happy smile big. "Thank you Lucy!"

Natsu grabbed her hand. "Let's head home and grab some stuff and then we head to this Holy Forest." He said as they began to walk home.

* * *

 _Hope you like it :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – to them that is left behind.**

* * *

 _One day later._

* * *

Porlyusica chose to wait till the next day to give those two a chance to get away on their trip. She was now outside the guild door. She sighed and opened the door and went inside. She ignored everyone that greeted her, she was her to talk to Makarov so she didn't care about the others.

"Makarov I need to talk to you." She said to the short man that was sitting at the bar. He looked confused at her but jumped down and went to his office.

"What do you want to talk about Porlyusica?" He asked as he closed the door.

"I'm here to tell you that two from your guild came to me yesterday and asked for my help. I examined her and I found what's wrong with her." She said.

"Are you talking about Natsu and Lucy?" Makarov asked. "Yes."

"Then what's wrong with my child? It must be serious since you are here." He said.

"She is pregnant." Porlyusica said. "Really? That is amazing!" He said and smiled but when she didn't make any effort to smile, he began to suspect that something was not right.

"Porlyusica, how bad is it?" He asked sadly.

"Well, you will not see them around a year I would guess. Lucy's magic is disappearing from her so I have sent her away to train. She will need to train her magic, her body and soul. If she doesn't do that, she will die. They left yesterday and will not come back until I know that it's safe for her. They wanted to say goodbye but her body was already very weak so I couldn't let them do that.

You can't tell the others - you can tell them that her body is weak right now and that she is training to survive. But you are not allowed to tell them where she is or that she is pregnant. It's for her safety. Do you understand Makarov?" She said.

"My poor children. But yes I understand." He said and opened the door and let her out.

"Brats! I have something I need to tell you all." He said sadly. Everyone looked at him. This didn't sound good.

"Lucy, was sicker than we thought she was. She was at Porlyusica's place yesterday and we will not see her, Natsu or Happy in a year. Something is wrong with her magic so she was sent away somewhere that _I don't know where_ , but she was sent there to train her magic, her body and soul so that she can survive. We are not allowed to look for her, if we do we maybe will hurt her, without wanting to do that. We have to be strong for Lucy, because I know Lucy will do everything so she can come home again." Makarov said.

Everyone looked shocked at him. Some cried, some didn't want to believe what they just heard. But one thing was clear – Lucy is not coming home until she is healthy again.

* * *

 _short chapter about the guild._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – to train.**

* * *

When they finally arrived at the Holy Forest they found Virgo, Loke and Capricorn standing in the open field waiting for them.

"Welcome Hime, Natsu and Happy." Virgo said.  
"Virgo! Loke! Capricorn! I missed you so much!" Lucy said.  
"We have missed you to Lucy." Loke said and smiled at her. "Congratulations to both of you. We are all very happy for you."

Natsu smiled big at him. "Thank you Loke!" he said and took Lucy's hand in his and smiled at her.

"Well we are not here to talk Lucy-sama we are here to train you." Capricorn said. _He is always so strict_ Lucy thought.

"Hime, Leo-sama and Capricorn-san will be the ones that will train you. My job will be to make sure you and the baby is healthy. I will give you the food you need and I have fixed the cave over there so you all can sleep there." Virgo said and smiled at Lucy.

"Thanks Virgo, you really is the best!" Lucy said and smiled back at her.

"Before I forget, here Porlyusica-san gave me this. She told me to give it to you when you arrived. You have to wear it all the time here.  
""What is that?" Lucy asked.  
"It's a bracelet that allows Porlyusica-san to transport herself here when it's time for you to give birth. You are not allowed to leave this place Hime, not until Porlyusica-san tells you that it's okay. It's for you safety." She said.  
"Okay Virgo. Thanks." Lucy said as she took on the bracelet.

"Okay Lucy, I will help you first. Capricorn will help you most with your magic and soul. I will help you train your body. Natsu you are also welcome to participate. Do you think you can handle training for a Celestial Spirit mage? I will not go easy on you." Loke said with a smirk.

Natsu laughed. "Let's get started! Or what do you say Lucy?" Natsu said.  
Lucy giggled at him. "Yes, let's get started. Let's do this together." She said and smiled.

* * *

"We will start with sit-ups and after that there will be push-ups. 20x3 for you Lucy and Natsu we start with 50x3 for you." Loke said

"Hell no! I can do much more than 50 in a row!" Natsu shouted at him.  
"Okay, okay… you can take care of your own training, bur don't forget the pep talk. We are here for Lucy's sake." Loke said.  
"I know that! And I will help Lucy when she needs me." Natsu said and began to train.

"Well are you ready Lucy? It's going to be tough!"  
"Yeah, let's start." she said as she began as well.

Saying that it was going to be tough was just not the right word. Never, she thought it would be this hard, but she could do this! This is for her and Natsu's unborn baby's sake.

"Go Lucy, go!" Happy was cheering beside her, and it helped a lot. To have him and Natsu by her side, they gave her energy by just believing in her.

"I think that is enough for today. Resting is also training. There is a lake over there." Loke said and pointed next to the cave they was going to spend this time in. "Go and fresh up and I will tell Virgo to give you some clothes and then she will start with food." He said as he headed at the cave. A bath sounded perfect now.

She went to the lake and stripped off her sweaty clothes and went into the water. It was warmer than she thought it would be. She sat and relaxed when she heard someone sneaking into the water. She opened her eyes and saw Natsu coming her way. He had shower stuff in his hands.

"Hey baby." He said. "Virgo gave me this when I was on my way here. Thought you wanted some shampoo and soap. And your clothes is over there." Natsu said pointing at a rock near the lake. "Thank you Natsu." She murmured and began to relax again.

Natsu came up to her and hugged her from behind. "You want a massage?" he whispered in her ear. She hummed in response.

His warm hands did miracles on her back. _She could get used to this_.

* * *

Loke's helped her with her training the first four months. After that Capricorn took over. He trained her just like he did when they trained for the Grand Magic Games a couple of years ago.

"Concentrate Lucy-sama. This is very important for both you magic and your soul." Capricorn said.  
"I know. I'm doing as well as I can." Lucy sighed.

"You can do it Lucy!" Happy said with his mouth full of fish. She smiled at him.  
Natsu and Loke had gone further into the forest to train. They didn't want Lucy to get involved if something happened. Lucy noticed that Natsu has become much stronger during their months here. It's like he wants to be the strongest in the word to protect Lucy and their child.

When Natsu and Loke showed up later that night Natsu had a huge smile on his face.  
"Hey Lucy! How are you doing?" Natsu said as he sat down next to Lucy. She smiled at him. "Hey, I'm fine. Training went well today, but this little one didn't want to be still." She said and put her hands on her belly.  
Natsu took his hands and put them over hers. "Well it's my baby in there so of course the little one doesn't want to stay still." He said. Lucy just giggled at him.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked. Lucy hummed in response. " _Marry me_." He said as he looked her deep into her eyes. " **Yes**." She said and threw herself into his arms.

* * *

 _Hope you like it! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – to wait the last month.**

* * *

Lucy was now eight months pregnant. The training was harder now – thanks to her big belly, but everything has gone well. Porlyusica visited a month ago and praised her for her training. To hear her compliment, surprised not only her but also Natsu and Happy.

Her body ached and she was very tired, but the joy she felt couldn't escape anyone. She wanted so badly to see her little baby now. "Mommy want to meet you." She said to her belly. "Yeah daddy want to meet you to, soon." Natsu said and kissed her belly. Lucy smiled at him and giggled. "I want to meet you to! I will teach you everything I know!" Happy said and put his paw on her belly. Lucy and Natsu laughed and smiled at him. He was going to be a good big brother.

This little one was already so loved and she knew that once they are back home again, this little one will be loved by the entire guild.

"Excuse me. I don't want to disturb your little cozy corner over there but Lucy it's time for training. Capricorn is outside, waiting for you." Loke said.  
"Oh, Okay Loke." She said and tried to get up. "Ehm, Natsu can you help me up?" He laughed at her but helped her up. "Thank you." She said and kissed him softly. "Anytime." He said and smiled at her.

"She has become so strong during your time here. I'm glad there was something we could do. I don't want your child to have to go through the same thing Lucy did." Loke said to Natsu after Lucy left the cave.

"Yeah, she really has. And I'm even happier than you. I don't know what I would do if I lose her. She is my life." Natsu said.

"Let's go and train." Loke said changing the topic and then left the cave. Natsu followed him.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"I miss Lu-chan." Levy said to Mira. She smiled sadly at her. "We all do. We have to believe in her – she is strong. I know she will come home again." Mira said.

"It's so quiet without them." Lisanna said next to Levy. "Yeah it really is. And it has only gotten quitter since Evergreen miscarried – the poor one, it must be hard for her, two months pregnant and then it happens that you certainly don't want to happen.  
No one dares to make a noise – afraid that she will petrified them with her magic.  
How have Elfman taking this? It must hurt badly. How are you two taking this?" Levy said.

Lisanna and Mira looked sadly at her. "Elfman is in pain. I have only seen him like this once before and it was when he thought he killed Lisanna. _But this have_ _ **killed**_ _him_." Mira said. Lisanna looked over to where her brother and his fiancée was sitting. They were sitting alone and they looked horrible. She felt bad for them, they deserve happiness – not something like this. "Why did this happen Mira-nee? They didn't do anything wrong." Lisanna said sadly.  
"I know Lisanna. Sadly this happens sometimes even when the mother and father haven't done anything wrong. All we can do now is to be there for them." Mira said.

"Evergreen -san" Said a young girl. "Why are you so sad?"

"Asuka!" Said her mother. "We apologize Evergreen. Came here Asuka" Said her father.

"It's okay." Said Evergreen. "I'm sad Asuka, because I just lost my baby. I was going to be a mother just like your mother." She said sadly. Asuka surprised everyone. She went up to her and hugged her.

"Evergreen-san deserve to be happy." Asuka said and smiled at her.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lucy, breath! And now push!" Porlyusica said. It was finally time for the little Dragneel to be born.

"Come on Lucy, you can do it." Said Natsu as he held her hand. "Damn it's painful!" Cried Lucy. "Listen to me now Lucy. I need you to push one more time then you will have your baby." Porlyusica said. "PUSH"

A small baby scream were heard.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." She said.  
"Lucy, we have a little boy." Natsu said and kissed her forehead. "Thank you"

Lucy smiled at him. "No, thank you Natsu." Lucy said. "I want to see him."  
Porlyusica put him in Lucy's waiting arms.  
"He is beautiful." She cried now.

He was a copy of Natsu. The same hair color and even his eyes.

"Hey Igneel. **I love you**."  
"You are going to name him after Igneel?" Happy asked surprised. Natsu smiled. "Yes."  
"Hey Igneel Jude Dragneel. I promise that I will protect you forever, **I love you**." Natsu said.

Porlyusica smiled at the little family. "I recommend that you stay here for a week to rest up. If you have questions or need help, you know where I'm." She said and left.

* * *

 _little Igneel is born! :)_  
 _Hope you like it!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – to come home ' welcome home.**

* * *

"I wonder how everyone will react." Said Happy as they stood outside the guild. Lucy smiled, they were finally home again. Little Iggy - _as they chose to call him_ , was sleeping in Lucy's arms.

"I will go in first, to tell everyone to be quiet. I don't want him to wake up just yet." Natsu said and opened the door.

"Hey everyone!" Natsu said.

"NATSU!"  
"Where is Lucy?"  
"You are finally home!"

"Calm down everyone! Lucy is fine, she is waiting outside. I need you all to be quiet when she and Happy comes in." Natsu said. Everyone looked confused. "They will listen to you Natsu." Makarov said. "Thank you master." Natsu said and turned around. "You can come in now Lucy."  
Lucy walked inside with little Iggy in her arms. "Hey everyone." Lucy said and smiled at them.  
Natsu walked up to her and put an arm around her waist. He smiled at everyone. "This is Igneel. He is our son." He said proudly.

"Wait! So everything was a lie!? You was never sick Lucy? Why did you leave us? Didn't you want us to know?" Mira said hurt.

"Oh Mira, you do not know how much it hurt to leave you all. I guess Porlyusica didn't told you what was going on.

As you all know, we visited Porlyusica when we thought I was sick. We found out I was pregnant, we found out why I was sick. _I was sick because I was pregnant_.

It turned out that Celestial Spirit mages lose their magic when they become pregnant so I needed to train to survive. So Porlyusica sent us away to a place called the Holy Forest. There I could train my magic so that my baby doesn't have to go through what I did. If I haven't trained, then Iggy would have to grow up without me. Because I would have died." Lucy said.

Everyone looked shocked at her. "I'm fine now, thanks to Porlyusica." She said and smiled at everyone.

"Levy-chan there is something I want to ask you." Lucy said. "What is it Lu-chan?"

"Do you want to be godmother to Iggy?" Lucy asked and smiled at her. "Oh! YES!" Levy said and jumped up and down. "Well Gajeel, that means I have to ask you if you want to be godfather." Natsu said. Gajeel looked confused but saw how happy Levy was. "I guess I don't have anything to say about it." Said Gajeel and shook his head. Natsu laughed at him.

"Girls, you want to meet Iggy?" Lucy said and smiled. "YES"

" _Oh, he is so adorable."  
"He is so cute that you can eat him."  
"I want one too!"  
"He looks like a tiny Natsu."_

Mira smiled at Lucy.

" **Welcome home."**

* * *

 **END.**

well it's over! i don't really like the end, but i wanted to finish it so..

 ** _Please, tell me what you think about my story. It helps a lot to know if you think it's good - or if there is things I have to think about in the future._**

 _i'm already working om my next on-going story, and i have some ideas that i will begin to work with._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – epilogue. '3 years later.**

* * *

It is now three years since Iggy was born, three years that have been amazing.

The month after they came home Mira arranged a wedding for them. Everyone from Fairy Tail was there and even Yukino showed up to celebrate Lucy and Natsu's big day. Lucy told Yukino everything, so the day she gets pregnant, she knows what she must do.

A year after the wedding did Gray finally _man up_ and asked Juvia out. She became so happy that she fainted.  
And now, a month ago they became parents of their first child. They got a little boy, and everyone saw how similar he was too Gray. His hair was blue, but it was so dark that one could believe he had black hair - just like Gray. He got Juvia's beautiful eye color and they called him _Jay_.

Evergreen is also pregnant again. When Lucy was told about their tragic accident, she hugged her little Iggy. She was terribly sorry for Evergreen and Elfman. Losing a child must have been really rough. Evergreen and Elfman is so happy that she finally is pregnant again, now they can became a real family.

"Mommy" she heard Iggy shouted as he was running around in the guild. He really thought this place belonged to him. Everyone loved him, so he was a little spoiled. But he has a big heart for his little body. "Yes dear. What is it?" Lucy asked him when he came closer. He jumped up in her arms and smiled big at her. It really was a little Natsu they got. "Careful Iggy, you don't want to hurt little sister, right?" Lucy said and put him gently in her lap. "No mommy! I don't want to hurt her!" he said horrified and put his small _warm_ hands on her belly. Yes Lucy was pregnant again.

When she and Natsu announced it to the guild, they became all terrified. They thought they would leave them again. But Lucy explained to everyone that they wouldn't go anywhere. Thanks to Porlyusica and the training Lucy did when she was expecting Iggy, she was now safe. Everyone was relieved and delighted to hear the news but they kept an eye on her to be sure.

Iggy became quite excited when he learned that he would become a big brother and asked over and over again if he would get a brother or sister. So Lucy and Natsu chose to ask Porlyusica. She told them that they were expecting a little girl and they chose _already_ to call her Nashi.

"Mommy, when will daddy be home?" Iggy asked. "Daddy and Happy, should be home any second now." Lucy said and smiled at her son. And just then the door opened and in stepped Natsu and Happy.

"Daddy!" Iggy shouted and Lucy let him down on the floor so he would not hurt himself. He ran to them and Natsu caught him in the air when Iggy jumped. "Hey Iggy." Natsu said and kissed his head. "Have you been a good boy and taking care of mommy while daddy was away?" He asked him. "Yes daddy! Mommy is okay." Iggy said and smiled bright at his father. "Good boy." He said and walked over to Lucy. "Hey Lucy." He said and kissed her forehead. "Welcome home." She said and smiled big at him. "How did it go?" She asked. "The mission was so boring! But we did it good, and with full pay." he said and smiled. "I missed you." she said and stood up. "Do you believe me if I say I missed you more?" he said, challenging. "Hmm... maybe." she said and smiled. "Shall we go home?" Lucy asked. "Sure." He said and took her hand in his.

The walk home was peaceful. But it becomes so when you live on the edge of town.

The first thing they fixed after their wedding was Natsu and Happy's old place so they could live there. The house now has three bedrooms, a large kitchen and a bathroom that was like the ones Lucy dreamed of since she ran away from home. Natsu even surprised her by giving her own workroom where she could sit by myself and work with her books. And all his souvenir from their mission was still in front so everyone could see their great adventures together.

She looked at her husband and their son while they were sleeping on the couch. Everything was perfect. She couldn't wish for more. She has a wonderful husband and an even more wonderful son, and soon she will also have a wonderful daughter. She smiled at them and then joined them on the couch. **"I love you guys."**

* * *

 _I decided to do an epilogue. hope you like it :)_


End file.
